


Donut Worry

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Donuts, F/F, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara arrived at her desk as she picked up the paper bag and peered inside of it. There she saw two of her favorite donuts from the café she liked that was close to L-Corp.The blonde smiled as she eagerly grabbed one in each hand, not noticing the note inside of it in her haste.





	Donut Worry

**Author's Note:**

> 22\. Donuts
> 
>   
This one is also super short and I apologize for that given that I have an exam I wrote this the night before my exam :I
> 
> This is set in the current season, but Lena actually forgave Kara and does not have any ulterior motives.

Kara's stomach grumbled loudly as she looked down to shush the noise.

"Hungry?" Nia asked as Kara nodded with an exhausted huff.

"Andrea has been on a rampage and I didn't have time to eat lunch," Kara complained as she rolled her neck to stretch the muscles.

"Well, I doubt she would mind if you ate something. Plus I think you have a secret admirer or something," Nia said, gesturing to the white bag on Kara's desk.

Kara frowned as she looked around then let her glasses slide down her nose, carefully x-raying the bag to make sure there was nothing dangerous in there. They appeared to be round objects as Kara tilted her head in confusion.

"Thanks, Nia, good luck," Nia smiled and nodded saying 'you too' before heading back to her own desk.

Kara arrived at her desk as she picked up the paper bag and peered inside of it. There she saw two of her favorite donuts from the café she liked that was close to L-Corp.

The blonde smiled as she eagerly grabbed one in each hand, not noticing the note inside of it in her haste.

Kara munched happily on her snack, wondering who had given the delicious sweet treats to her. The food gave her the energy to finish her articles before Ms. Rojas came to yell at her again then getting William to rewrite them.

She grabbed the empty bag and tossed it into the trash, mourning the loss of her wonderful snack and wondering who sent them.

As Kara was packing up to head home she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out as she saw Lena's name pop up on her screen. She smiled a bit and opened the message.

_Lena Luthor: Did you get my surprise?_

Kara frowned as she began to type, _what surprise?_

_Lena Luthor: The donuts…_

_Kara Danvers: Oh yeah! They were delicious (heart) thank you!_

_Lena Luthor: You're welcome. So what do you say?_

_Kara Danvers: what_

_Lena Luthor: did you get the note?_

_Kara Danvers: what note?_

_Lena Luthor: …_

Kara set her phone down as she hurriedly dug through her trash can. She was glad everyone else had already gone home for the day and no one was there to witness her practically dumpster diving. She pulled out the bag and opened it, finding a note covered in powdered sugar with a small strawberry jelly stain on the bag. She gripped it with a triumphant grin and unfolded it slowly.

It read, 'Dear Kara, will you do me the pleasure of taking you out on a date? Please, donut say no or I will be tempted to go full Luthor on you. Yours, LL'.

Kara smiled as she traced Lena's elegant cursive and bit her bottom lip. She laughed a little at the fact that Lena Luthor had used a donut pun in an attempt to ask her out. She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone started buzzing rapidly on the table and remembered that Lena was texting her.

She grabbed her phone and realized that Lena was trying to call her and she immediately hit accept.

"Hi," Kara whispered breathlessly, heart still pounding from the note from Lena.

"Hey," Lena smiled through her phone as she waited for Kara's reply.

Kara licked her lips slowly before quickly whispering out a "yes."

"Great, then I'll pick you up tonight at 7."

"Tonight?" Kara choked out as she had to sit down for a moment.

"What, do you have somewhere else to be?" Lena asked in a teasing tone knowing full well that all Kara was going to do was eat food and watch Netflix.

"Nope, there's no place I'd rather be," Kara answered genuinely, clutching the note close to her heart.


End file.
